


Soothing Rain

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Genprompt_bingo [9]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a mission is completed for Project Freelancer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothing Rain

The storm calmed her frazzled nerves as the rain slowly washed away an evidence of the fight from the ground around her, along with the blood and grime that had been attempting to stick to the grooves in her armor. Despite soothing sounds from the storm, it meant that she would be stuck in maintenance getting her robotic arm looked over for signs of rust and any other issues that might get her pulled from active duty in the field.

Something that Agents Carolina and South Dakota would probably love to see happen to her.

Perhaps when she returned she would be able to convince Agent California to spend an hour or two of her down time in maintenance with her while the arm was getting looked at.

At least her quiet little assassination mission had gone down without any problems during the mission, though the unexpected gift of meeting two patrol teams on her way to the extraction point had been a delight to fight and put a slight bounce in her step as she walked through the rainy forest. 

Or maybe that was the residual feedback from the grenades that had exploded close to her position during the fight.

Either way her mission had been successful and that was all that mattered.

_“Mother of Invention to Agent Arizona. Please respond Agent Arizona.”_

Slowly down briefly as the rain continues to fall around her, she scans the area for any enemy signatures that might be nearby before responding to the signal hailing her.

“This is Agent Arizona. You are green for proceeding, Mother of Invention.”

_“It is good to hear from you, Agent Arizona. How was your mission?”_

She grins a private little grin under helmet as she relays the necessary information.

“Successful. The Project should hopefully not face any problems from this sector in the future.”

_“Excellent, Agent Arizona. Command has dispatched a vehicle to meet you at the extraction point. The Director will be waiting to receive your mission report.”_

“Understood. Agent Arizona out.”

Closing down the channel, she sighs softly as she heaves her cold and wet armored body through the dense underbrush of the forest towards the extraction point. Perhaps she'd be able to sneak in a hot shower before she went to bed this evening.


End file.
